1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handpieces for delivering electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handpieces have existed in the prior art for delivering electromagnetic radiation.
The rotating handpiece of the present invention includes a fiber tip fluid output device and a removable trunk fiber optic. The trunk fiber optic and the fiber tip are disposed perpendicularly, with a parabolic mirror disposed there between. Slight misalignments of the trunk fiber optics, as well as imperfections on the output surface of the fiber optic, are compensated by the parabolic mirror which consistently and efficiently focuses the electromagnetic energy into the input end of the fiber tip. Moreover, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the handpiece can be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the trunk fiber optic, with the parabolic mirror continuing to efficiently couple the electromagnetic energy from the trunk fiber optic into the fiber tip.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a fiber tip fluid output device is provided for holding a fiber tip in an electromagnetic energy cutting apparatus and for directing water particles over a radiation delivery end of the fiber tip. The fiber tip fluid output device comprises a generally cylindrical body having an outer surface, a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending between the proximal end and the distal end, the lumen being sized and shaped to accommodate a fiber tip therethrough so that the fiber tip extends through the lumen from the proximal end to the distal end of the generally cylindrical body. The fiber tip fluid output device further comprises a plurality of apertures extending around the generally cylindrical body, wherein each of the apertures of the plurality of apertures fluidly connects the outer surface to the lumen. Fluid is mixed around the cylindrical body, before entering the lumen through the plurality of apertures for additional mixing. The mixed fluid is then output from the lumen of the fiber tip fluid output device onto the fiber tip, for subsequent interaction with electromagnetic energy in an interaction zone above a target surface.
The present invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.